1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-pneumatic tire and wheel system and more particularly pertains to absorbing shocks while driving and also eliminating the prospects of flat tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tires and wheels of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tires and wheels of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing shocks and flat tires while driving through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,658 to Kashima discloses a front end shock absorbing apparatus for wheeled vehicle and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,697 to Van Zeggeren discloses an actuator with memory metal and a shock absorber provided with this actuator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a non-pneumatic tire and wheel system that allows absorbing shocks while driving and also eliminating the prospects of flat tires.
In this respect, the non-pneumatic tire and wheel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing shocks while driving and also eliminating the prospects of flat tires.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved non-pneumatic tire and wheel system which can be used for absorbing shocks while driving and also eliminating the prospects of flat tires. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tires and wheels of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved non-pneumatic tire and wheel system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved non-pneumatic tire and wheel system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a solid tire. The tire is fabricated of an elastomeric material, either plastic or rubber or blends thereof. The tire is in an annular configuration. The tire further has an exterior tread surface and an interior surface.
A wheel is provided. The wheel has a hub and a rim assembly. The hub and rim assembly share a common axis of rotation. A plurality of radially oriented shock absorbing spokes are provided. Each spoke has a radially interior end and a radially exterior end for coupling the hub assembly and rim.
A large central bore is provided through the middle of the hub. A plurality of smaller apertures are provided. The smaller apertures are equally spaced around the periphery for removably coupling the wheel to a vehicle. A plurality of radial extending lips are provided. Apertures are provided through the lips pivotably coupling the hub to a spoke at its radially interior end.
The rim assembly has an interior rim and an exterior rim. The interior rim has a plurality of inwardly radially extending lips. Apertures are provided through the lips for pivotably coupling the rim assembly to a spoke at its radially exterior end.
Each of the shock absorbing spokes has a central cylindrical tube. Each tube has an interior cap having an aperature and an exterior cap having an aperture. Each spoke has an interior piston, a rod with an aperture, and a pin. The pin pivotably couples one of the spokes to the hub. Each spoke has an exterior piston, a rod with an aperture and a pin. The pin pivotably couples one of the spokes to the rim assembly. The interior pistons and exterior pistons divide the space within each tube into an interior chamber, an exterior chamber and a central chamber. An interior coil spring is provided between the interior cap and the interior piston. An exterior coil spring is provided between the exterior cap and exterior piston. An intermediate coil spring is provided between the interior and exterior pistons. Two one-way valves are provide through each piston. Each valve includes an aperture for the flow of fluid, preferably air, there through. A resilient uni-directional flapper is provided. In this manner, the rim assembly and spokes will deform when encountering a bump while the coil springs and valves will cushion the bumps during operation and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved non-pneumatic tire and wheel system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved non-pneumatic tire and wheel system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-pneumatic tire and wheel system for absorbing shocks while driving and also eliminating the prospects of flat tires.